


Our Bodies Wearing Thin

by TheSpaminator



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE GAY, All the time, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fluff, I just had this idea, Kara isn't supergirl, Lena is not a CEO, Nice smut, Songfic, Supergay, all the power players from the show, and I had to follow through, because reasons, but like, or someone in a position of power, rating for smut, she's a musician, street performer au, super gay, supergirl - Freeform, with the feels, work in a coffee shop instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Four times Lena Luthor runs into an enigmatic street performer and fails to ask her out.And the one time she actually does. The StreetPerformer!AU mixed with the CoffeeShop!AU no one asked for.I am Supercorp trashFind me on the internet: Twitter, Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonielb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonielb/gifts), [woofwolf (musicalheartstrings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalheartstrings/gifts).



> Title of this fic comes from the song [Cold Skin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0y-xhQXmEAk&list=PLWF0scGHrJixjVgSgjMyIiTrLALWEeE9R&index=21) by Seven Lions & Echos. I strongly suggest listening to it during the last scene. *cough*
> 
> This is a gift to two lovely humans. 
> 
> To None, my bestie who doesn't even watch supergirl but who has still found themselves to be Supercorp trash, I hope this lives up to your expectations!
> 
> And Woofwolf my new friend and biggest fan who makes me smile with her ridiculous comments and amazing support.
> 
> Comment away my little pterodactyls, much love! <3 Sam

The first time Lena saw her, she was walking home from her shift at the local coffee shop just before rush hour. She was tired and she smelled like burned coffee grounds thanks to her incompetent coworker Maxwell who couldn’t be bothered to do his job when he could be flirting with women who wouldn’t reciprocate instead.

 

She was striding purposefully through the park only to find that a ridiculously large crowd was congregating right in the middle of the path, just next to the large fountain she sometimes flicked a coin into when she was feeling nostalgic and sentimental.

 

Mildly annoyed, she quickened her step in the hopes of passing them with as little interaction as possible. But the closer she grew to the group of people, another sound rose above the slap of her sneakers and general atmospheric sounds found in a park.

 

Drawing up to the group, her curiosity got the better of her and she pushed up onto her tiptoes, craning her neck to see between the throngs of people.

 

What she saw stunned her slightly. A beautiful blonde woman was sitting cross legged on the edge of the fountain, an old beat up acoustic guitar situated comfortably in her lap as she strummed away. Her voice rose with the instrument, a perfect accompaniment in it’s near flawless pitch and cadence. There was warmth in that voice, lending feeling to the words released from the pale pink cupids bow lips. The hard guitar case was sat on the ground, open with the lid leaning against the fountain. A handmade sign was propped up inside of it, reading ‘Donations are not required, but they are appreciated. Thank you!’

 

And despite her previous hurry, Lena found herself sitting and listening to the whole song, completely enthralled much like the people surrounding her.

 

_And if you’re still bleeding, you’re the lucky ones_

_‘Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone_

_We’re setting fire to our insides for fun_

_Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home_

_It was a flood that wrecked this home_

 

Lena knew the song, and it had always resonated with her. But hearing it in this setting, with the sad blue eyes of this woman singing it, it hit her like it hadn’t before. She shivered and listened to the remainder of the song, clapping along with the throng when it came to it’s end.

 

Almost as though she could tell it had reached someone on an entirely separate level from simple entertainment, the girl who had been quietly accepting the praise of many cut her eyes across the expanse of the group and found Lena’s. The barista’s breath caught at her first clear look into crystal clear blue eyes. She was being observed with apparent curiosity, the blonde’s head tilted to the side with a shy smile painting her features.

 

Before Lena had a chance to do anything, the text tone on her phone rang out and drew her attention. Pulling it from her pocket she glanced at the notification, muttering a quiet expletive as she realized she was late to meet a friend. She spared a quick glance back towards the musician, finding she was now engaged in a conversation with one of the other passers by.

 

Sighing resignedly, Lena turned and quickly walked towards her initial goal.

 

***

 

The second time she sees her is a week later and she’s staggering off a subway car in the wee hours of themorning, slightly drunk still from her evening out with her coworkers. Honestly she wasn’t sure why they all hung out at all, the only way they could tolerate each other’s company was either if they were at work or if they were all drunk. But it managed to give her the illusion of a social life, so here she was.

 

She sighed deeply, very relieved to be off the stale smelling metal tube of death which felt entirely less safe when you are intoxicated. Stumbling forwards, she almost tripped over an open guitar case near the wall she had decided would be her support. Catching herself though, she didn’t. Or rather, she didn’t trip because she was _caught._

 

“Hey, are you alright?” A soft voice inquired, and Lena looked up into the face that had been sneaking around in the back of her mind for the past week. Those disarming blue eyes were trained on Lena for the second time and she felt just as off kilter as she had the first time. And as much as she might have told herself it was the alcohol, it decidedly wasn’t.

 

“Oh. I’m sorry. Yes, I’m fine thanks.” Lena pushed away in embarrassment, her cheeks flushing from the closeness she had shared with the woman.

 

The blonde furrowed her brow adorably. “Hey, I know you. You were at the fountain last week when I was singing, weren’t you?”

 

Lena tried admirably to hide her drunkenness. “Um, yes I was. You are quite brilliant.” She thinks she didn’t slur, though she couldn’t be sure.

 

It would seem the blonde noticed however, her expression morphed into one of concern. “You’re drunk, are you far from home?”

 

“No, it’s just a block away. I can get there fine.” Lena pulled herself into a better position, posture stiffening as she tried to channel her best sober persona.

 

Still frowning, the musician nodded her head in acquiescence. Lena was almost sorry she was so independent, if she wasn’t she might have let this stranger offer help. But that was an internal debate for sober Lena.

 

When the musician looked down and fiddled with the strings of her guitar, the raven haired woman cleared her dry throat and with a fuzzy brain, staggered away. She wasn’t sure why she didn’t stay, she wanted to. But her stubbornness was a domineering trait when she was sober, let alone when she was drunk. Her desire to prove she was competent bled through to an extreme extent when she was incapacitated in any way.

 

Coming to the sort of compromise that only makes sense to an intoxicated mind, Lena stops and stands just behind a thick pillar on the far end of the platform. It allowed her to see and hear the musician still but was far enough away that the blonde would have thought she’d left entirely.

 

Upon looking up and noticing Lena had left, the musician sighed and started strumming. Then she started singing. The song gave Lena chills.

 

_We made a cut without precision_

_And we stitched it up the best two children could_

_But we were ruled by indecision_

_And we pushed and pulled more than two people should_

 

It was only when she finally got home and flopped into her unmade bed after having struggled to get her key in the lock for a solid five minutes that she realized she had failed to get the woman’s name.

 

***

 

The third time they cross paths five days later, Lena is sitting down for a light lunch in the outdoor food court near the coffee shop where she worked. She is unwrapping her sandwich when she hears the unmistakable voice.

 

_I’ve got a feeling that I’m in over my head_

_I’ve been thinking of leaving, I’ve been wishing that I was dead_

_Cause I’m not scared of dying, no, I’m only scared to live_

_I’m terrified of trying, of giving you all that I can give_

 

Quickly, Lena gathered her things and moved towards the source of the music. She found her at the end of the food court, seated on the edge of a large bronze monument with her trusty guitar situated on her lap.

 

The barista found a table closer, green eyes briefly meeting blue ones as she sat to listen.

 

_We all have our demons, and some hearts are hard to pin_

_But you’ve got me feeling, and I think I’m giving in_

_With all that I can give....._

 

Lena forgot entirely about her lunch, just letting it sit on the table as she sat entranced by the girl with kind eyes and a soft smile.

 

_What are you waiting for?_

_Reach out and grab her, she’s yours_

_What are you waiting for?_

 

Before she knew it, the song was over and the food court applauded politely. Without realizing it, Lena had failed to do so. She was still trapped in the steel blue eyes trained on her.

 

Having accepted the donations given, the blonde gathered up the money and placed it in a clear ziploc bag before zipping it up in her backpack. The guitar found it’s place in the case which was closed without haste and it’s owner once again rested her gaze on the raven haired barista who was still seated quietly. Then, she walked over and sat down in the seat opposite to her.

 

“Hello again.” A charming smile that reached those magnetic eyes broke Lena from her trance.

 

“Oh, hello. That song was beautiful.” Lena smiled, hoping to dispel any lingering memories of her unfortunate circumstances the last time they crossed paths from the beautiful blondes recollection.

 

A quite becoming rose colour filled the blonde’s cheeks. “Thank you. It’s one of my favourites.” She crossed her arms on the table and leaned over them. “You know, this setting suits you much better than the last time I saw you.”

 

Lena grimaced. “Look, I’m sorry about that. I don’t do that often, you just caught me on a rare night.”

 

Unfettered laughter burst from full lungs. “Hey, it happens to the best of us. And I didn’t mean the situation per se, I meant the atmosphere. You looked good that night, but right now in the sunlight? You’re a vision. Oh, and I’m Kara by the way.”

 

Blushing prettily, Lena tucked a stray strand of raven hair behind her ear and under the edge of her toque. “That’s very kind of you to say, Kara. I’m Lena.”

 

As though it knew she was having a nice moment, Lena’s phone alarm blared into the comfortable silence between them, signalling the end of her lunch break.

 

“Shit. I’m sorry, I have to go back to work.” She silently cursed the universe, as it never seemed to allow her an opportune moment to interact with the musician.

 

“No problem, I’m sure I’ll see you around Lena.” The blonde smiled, but sadly as she stood up and gathered her belongings. And with a small wave to the barista, she walked off and away from the food court.

 

Lena screwed her face up in defeat but hey, at least she got her name this time.

 

***

 

The fourth time the musician happens to show up during some part of Lena’s day, it’s been a full month since their last encounter and she’s stepping off the bus just a few blocks down from her apartment during the late evening. This particular stop was at one of the big bus stations and lo and behold, sitting on a stone bench in the middle of all the hubbub is Kara, playing her heart out with a giant smile on her face.

 

_You’ve got a big heart_

_The way you see the world_

_It got you this far_

_You might have some bruises_

_And a few scars_

_But you know you’re gonna be okay_

 

Lena walked slowly towards her, barely hearing the music for the sheer joy on Kara’s face as she sang.

 

_If you’re lost out where the lights are blinding_

_Caught in all, the stars are hiding_

_That’s when something wild calls you home, home_

_If you face the fear that keeps you frozen_

_Chase the sky into the ocean_

_That’s when something wild calls you home, home_

 

Reaching the girl as she finished the song, Lena sat down next to her with a smile. “I liked that one the best of the ones you’ve sung so far I think.”

 

Kara’s eyes crinkled as she smiled. “I don’t blame you, it’s a wonderful song. What are you doing here Lena?”

 

“This is on of my usual bus stops. It’s just a few blocks from my apartment.” She shrugs nonchalantly, turning to sit sideways with an arm propped up on the back of the bench, allowing her to face the blonde better.

 

“Small world. We seem to keep running into each other. Must be fate.” Kara winked at her, drawing a shy smile and blush from the raven haired woman.

 

“It would seem that way, yes.” Lena met Kara’s stare with one of her own. “How is it though that I never see you in the same place twice? I would imagine you’d go wherever you get the most money and stay there.”

 

Kara shrugged. “I’m not doing this for the money. It’s nice, but it isn’t the reason. I like playing music, I like making people happy with music. So I figure, the more places I play it, the more people will hear it.” At Lena’s mystified expression she chuckled. “I guess that plan was slightly flawed if our constantly bumping into each other is any indication.” The blonde leaned back, letting her back meet the bench with her head leaned back and aimed towards the barista.

 

“Well I can’t say I’m displeased. Seeing you always brightens my day.” Lena unconsciously bites her lower lip, drawing Kara’s eyes.

 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to stick to it then, huh?” Kara grins mischievously as she packs her things away, much to Lena’s displeasure. “The last bus my way is just about to leave, I’ll see you around Lena.” And with that the blonde ambled off only to stop after a few steps. Turning decisively, she hurried back over and leaned down, planting a kiss to Lena’s rapidly heating cheek. She then scampered off, disappearing onto a bus just before the doors hissed shut.

 

***

 

The fifth time Lena stumbles upon the enticing blonde, it’s two weeks later and it happens to be the same place they first laid eyes on each other, only when she’s on her way to work instead of from. Kara’s seated at the fountain with a smaller crowd than last time, everyone seemed to be rushing too much to pay the beautiful girl and her melodies any care. All but Lena, of course.

 

She stood off to the side, thoroughly bewitched by the blonde.

 

_There, there, baby_

_It’s just text book stuff_

_It’s in the ABC of growing up_

_Now, now, darlin’_

_Oh don’t lose your head_

_‘Cause none of us were angels_

_And you know I love you, yeah_

 

Following the song’s end, Lena made her way over and waited for Kara to look up and see her. It didn’t take long and when those piercing blue eyes saw her they lit up, bringing a wide smile to the musician’s soft lips. “Lena, hey.”

 

“Listen, I’ve been meaning to do this since the first time we saw each other but things kept getting in the way and I’m not letting it happen again.” Kara looked confused but intrigued so Lena continued. “Have dinner with me.”

 

To say the expression on Kara’s face was one of shock would be an understatement, but also there was a flash of elation. “I would love that Lena.”

 

Lena’s stomach did a few backflips as she shyly tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. “How about tonight? I finish work at 6, just down a few blocks at that little hipster cafe. You could meet me there, maybe?”

 

“You mean Noonan’s?” At Lena’s nod, Kara laughed loudly and fully. She thoroughly confused the barista. “This is ridiculous. We keep running into each other but all along, you’ve worked at my favourite coffee shop? I go there practically every day with my sister. I can’t believe I’ve never seen you there.”

 

Matching the boisterous laugh, Lena wiped her eyes of the slightly hysterical tears that threatened to escape. “In what world do we run into each other literally everywhere except the one place we most likely would?” Petering off into chuckles, Lena cleared her throat. “So, will you meet me there at 6 tonight?”

 

“Yes Lena, yes I will.” Kara’s eyes twinkled as she fidgeted with the tattered ends of her well worn sweater.

 

“Great, I’ll see you then.” Lena bit her lower lip, shyly waving as she got back on track to walk to work. If she dawdled any more she would surely be late.

 

And she couldn’t arrive late, because she would have to stay late to make up for it. And she had a date to be on time for.

 

***

 

At six o’clock on the dot, the bells over the cafe’s doors rang and in walked the musician, wearing clothes that were decidedly less worn than the ones she wore while she performed.

 

Lena had been watching the door in anticipation, ignoring the poor attempts at flirting Max was aiming in her direction in favour of catching the exact moment Kara would arrive. She was slightly nervous that she’d be stood up as they were after all, virtual strangers. But it was for naught, as Kara arrived promptly just as she was lifting her work apron off her shoulders to hang just in the entrance to the kitchen.

 

Spotting the barista with little trouble despite the crowded cafe, Kara waved and walked over, her hands nervously shoved in pockets. “Hey.” Her eyes sparkled with happiness as she waited beyond the counter for Lena to make her way out.

 

“Kara, hey.” Lena wasted no time in pulling her purse from the hook next to the aprons and striding out from behind the counter. She stood awkwardly in front of Kara for a brief spell before she decided to make the first move. She took a step forward and enveloped Kara in a strong hug, quite pleased when the blonde immediately reciprocated. Calloused guitarist’s fingers made contact with the sliver of skin revealed when Lena lifted her arms to wind over the taller woman’s shoulders. Shivering slightly, she tightened her hold for a moment before releasing the woman and stepping back with a nervous smile. “Would you like to find a table? I’ll grab us some sandwiches and coffee and find you.”

 

“I can do that.” Kara grinned and stepped back, quickly turning and scouting for the best table.

 

Lena hummed happily as she walked over and stood in the thankfully short line to wait her turn. She was on a date. With Kara. All that time had elapsed between their meetings and encounters, but each time it had felt comfortable and afterwards she had felt as though she had missed an opportunity. The fact that she’d finally asked her out and gotten a receptive response gave her chills and made her stomach flutter.

 

Finally reaching the counter, Lena ordered three different kinds of sandwiches for them to share, a cappuccino for herself, and a latte for Kara. Thankfully, Maxwell was busy actually making the drinks while their manager Cat actually took her order. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with the cocky player’s teasing or flirting. Not that she ever was, but especially not tonight.

 

She moved out of the line after completing the transaction having only had to deal with one of Cat’s patented ‘I know what you’re up to’ stares. Eyes searching, she found Kara seated in one of the further booths, affording more privacy than the open tall tables scattered throughout.

 

The barista navigated the crowd and slid into the seat opposite the blonde, smiling happily as she did so.

 

They chatted amicably for a few minutes, patiently awaiting the delivery of their drinks and food. But of course, it had to be Maxwell who delivered them. Lena sighed as she saw him walking towards them. Kara glanced at her quizzically but Lena didn’t have the chance to fill her in with anything more than a grimace before the man appeared at their table.

 

“One cappuccino for you, my favourite coworker.” A sleazy grin stole onto his stubbled features. “And one latte for the blonde who I have yet to meet. Hi there gorgeous, I’m Max. When can I call you.” He laughed at his own poor pick up line. “Sorry, I meant what can I call you.”

 

Understanding flashed in the musician’s features and she shared a brief glance filled with annoyance with Lena. “You can call me uninterested.” She cocked her head to the side, a grin filled with shiny teeth bared at the startled man.

 

Lena was quite glad she hadn’t taken a sip of her drink yet, otherwise she quite likely would have sprayed it everywhere. As it stood, she choked and held a hand over her mouth to catch the laugh that attempted to escape.

 

Maxwell looked disgruntled as he trudged off towards the bar, a glare from Cat already boring into the side of his head. The two women in the booth were simply giggling hysterically.

 

The rest of their evening went by at an almost unnaturally quick pace, both women losing track of time as they talked, and laughed, and flirted. They both felt as though the date was overdue, it was almost as though they were making up for lost time. That being said, it didn’t feel rushed. Everything felt so natural between them, nothing was forced and conversation flowed freely.

 

Lena learned that Kara truly didn’t play music in public for money, as she had a good job where she made her own hours writing for an online news publication. She learned she was adopted and had an older sister through that adoption who was her best friend. She learned that Kara also painted when the mood struck. And that her favourite food was potstickers.

 

Kara learned that Lena was fairly new to the city, only having been there for a few months. She had moved out of necessity due to a falling out with her family over the family business. She was also adopted, but she no longer kept in contact with her older adoptive brother who was the reason for the familial falling out. She read in her spare time, and she had a cat called Artemis.

 

Their conversation only came to an end when Cat came over to remind Lena that they were closing momentarily.

 

“Oh dear, is it already 10? Oh my goodness Kara, we have been here for four hours.” The raven haired woman laughed lightly.

 

Giggling in happiness, Kara shrugged and clasped her hands together. “I didn’t notice, I was having such a good time I didn’t even look at the time.”

 

Lena chuckled as she stood up and gestured for Kara to follow her outside. They found themselves on the sidewalk as Cat locked the door behind them with a wave goodnight.

 

“So Kara, do you have plans for the rest of the night?” Lena stuffed her hands into her coat pockets, hoping they weren’t as sweaty as they were warm.

 

A slow smile spread pink lips. “No, I don’t have any plans for the rest of the night. Or for tomorrow either.”

 

***

 

Turning her key in the lock, Lena pushed her apartment door open and held it for Kara to follow her inside. She was thankful that she was a neat person, otherwise having an unexpected guest could have been disastrous.

 

“Would you like a drink, Kara?” She led the way into the kitchen, the blonde trailing after her with care as those blue eyes took in the small apartment.

 

“Just water is fine, thanks.” The blonde turned to meet Lena’s eyes, a softness present in her features.

 

Weaving behind the island, Lena pulled two glasses from the cupboard and filled them with filtered water from the jug in her fridge. She turned and found that Kara had followed her behind the island, and was leaning against it as she faced Lena. Only a few feet away.

 

Lena took a breath and walked forwards, leaving a minor gap between herself and the musician. “Here you are.” Her voice was breathier than it tended to be under uncharged circumstances, as she passed the glass to Kara.

 

The blonde’s warm fingers enveloped Lena’s as she grasped the cool cup. She tugged it gently from the barista’s grip and immediately set it on the island behind her. Then she reached forward and did the same with the second glass.

 

Those blue eyes were once again scrutinizing a breathless Lena. They must have found what they were searching for, as the next thing Lena knew Kara had pushed away from the counter and forward until the raven haired woman was the one with her back to a counter. She didn’t stop there however, and Lena was suddenly warm as Kara’s entire front was pressed to hers.

 

“Is this okay?” Kara’s voice was quiet, barely audible and breathy as her lips hovered a mere inch from Lena’s.

 

“Yes.” Lena closed the distance and when she felt yielding lips against hers for the first time, she sighed in relief.

 

Kara was soft and deliberate in her movements, her lips not granting much pressure as she savoured the moment. Both her hands had planted themselves firmly on Lena’s waist, and in contrast to the careful lips, those calloused fingers dug into supple flesh.

 

The raven haired woman’s own hands had wound into blonde tresses, taking control of the angle of the kiss and allowing her to increase the intensity. Ruby red and pale pink lips caressed each other while pale hands tangled blonde hair and tanned hands gripped flesh.

 

Lena scratched her nails on Kara’s scalp, enticing a moan out of the woman. Capitalizing on the opportunity, Lena deepened the kiss so tongues met for the first time. This time it was her turn to moan.

 

Her response seemed to spur the blonde on, as she was lifted in surprisingly strong arms and placed on the counter which afforded her a better angle to thoroughly disarm the musician with her skilled mouth. She nipped at the full bottom lip, pulling a ragged breath from Kara’s lungs. Those irresistible blue eyes opened as they pulled apart for a brief moment, regarding Lena with intent.

 

Rather than draw out the moment of inaction, Lena lifted her legs and pulled Kara in, effectively trapping her in and pulling her flush against her groin. Both women gasped, Kara leaning in and peppering the pale column of Lena’s neck with kisses as her hands travelled up from where they had been resting on Lena’s knees. Slowly grazing over tense denim clad thighs before they reached the hem of the raven haired woman’s t-shirt.

 

Needing no further prompting, Lena reached down herself and pulled off her shirt, revealing her plain black bra to intense eyes. Kara’s lips reattached themselves to Lena’s neck, moving down with each kiss, lick, or nibble. She skirted a prominent collarbone with her teeth, dragging her full lower lip along it’s length and drawing a rough sigh out of the barista. Then she placed a firm but precise kiss to the valley between breasts before drawing back long enough to discard her own shirt.

 

In the moment it took her to complete that task, Lena had removed her own bra to leave herself bare from the waist up. Once Kara was free from her shirt, lust filled eyes latched onto the pale flesh with rosy points, and her hands came up to caress Lena’s sides on their journey to her chest.

 

Lena gasped when those strong hands found their destination, massaging neither too gently nor too firmly but applying just enough pressure. And when those pink lips wrapped around one rigid nipple, she whimpered and lifted her hands to fist in silky blonde tresses.

 

“Mmmm, Kara.” The blonde responded with a hum, causing Lena to jerk. “Bedroom.” Her voice was jagged, needy. She felt no shame in it.

 

Kara moved back, detaching herself with one last flick of her tongue to the straining tissue. Her impossibly blue eyes were dilated, and Lena barely managed to follow through on her words as she felt herself devoured by the lust filled gaze. Hopping down from the counter, she gripped one of Kara’s hands and dragged her through her apartment and into her bedroom.

 

Once there she turned, pulling Kara down into another desperate kiss. Her hands followed the planes of a toned back up to flick open the clasp of the musician’s bra. Her hands then found the straps and tugged them down muscular arms.

 

The musician once again took control as she backed Lena towards the bed, but in a manner more suggestive than domineering. Falling on her back, the raven haired woman pulled the blonde down on top of her. The feeling of their bare chests pressing together was enough to draw the breath from their lungs.

 

Kara’s hands picked up their course again, stroking down Lena’s stomach to grip twitching hips. Deft fingers undid the button and pulled on the zipper, before pausing in their movement so those blue eyes could meet hazy green ones again, asking a silent question.

 

Lena frantically nodded her head, allowing for a smirk to decorate Kara’s face as she tugged on the tight denim and sheer fabric of underwear until they trailed past pointed feet.

 

Completely bare before the musician, Lena didn’t feel nerves as she usually did when she went to bed with a chosen partner. She simply felt anticipation.

 

“You’re stunning.” Kara kissed the flat of her sternum. “So beautiful.” Adept lips grazed a prominent hipbone. “I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you.” That mouth full of adulation lowered and the cupids bow lips pressed against Lena for the first time, drawing a whimper from the woman.

 

Dropping a hand to Kara’s hair, Lena tried to steady her breathing. She didn’t want to peak too fast, she had fantasized about this moment enough and she wanted to savour it now that it was actually happening. She hoped desperately it wouldn’t be the only time they’d be together.

 

Kara moved with fervor, nose nudging Lena’s clit as her tongue traced unfathomable patterns along slick flesh, further driving Lena mad with desire. Her actions were skillful, each adjustment only served to further rile up the raven haired woman who was at this point, writhing on her sheets, desperate for something to hold to which would ground her. She feared she might writhe clear off the bed if the pleasure increased in any measure.

 

It was Kara’s fingers that pushed her over the edge, curling and thrusting into her as that devilish mouth continued to stroke and deliver attention to her overstimulated clit. A long drawn out cry released the tension in Lena’s chest, as the tension coiled in her belly released in the form of shuddering movements and bucking hips.

 

“Jesus, Kara.” Lena chuckled weakly as she tried to catch her breath. She released her death grip on Kara’s hair, allowing the blonde to kiss her way up her spent body to press those tantalizing lips to her own. She still tasted like Lena’s release. Lena’s ear was next to get that treatment, teeth caught a lobe and tugged.

 

“You’re a vision when you come.” Kara whispered into her ear, causing Lena to tremble in new anticipation.

 

Taking advantage of her assumed exhaustion, Lena flipped Kara on her back and straddled her. “Yeah? I’ll bet you’re better.” With that she hastily removed the musician’s last layers and drank in the image of a perfectly toned body prone beneath her. Kara’s unassuming presence didn’t lend to the appearance of a muscular physique, but muscular she was. And the sight caused the raven haired woman’s mouth to water.

 

From her position with both legs over strong thighs, Lena dragged her hands slowly down the tanned body beneath her, from shoulders to hips. Those muscles twitched as they were caressed, already oversensitive.

 

Lena couldn’t resist those lips though, and she once again kissed her with zeal. While she had the blonde distracted and wanting beneath her, she snuck her eager hands down to cup firm cheeks at the apex of long and lean legs. Kara moaned into her mouth, arching her back to try and raise up to meet Lena’s body which was hovering above her.

 

Instead of grinding down, Lena moved one of her legs to instead press firmly between Kara’s, causing the blonde to stutter in her movements at the new found pleasure. She palmed the toned cheeks before adjusting one hand to join her thigh in bringing the musician more sensation. Her fingers explored the slick flesh, garnering a gasp from her partner.

 

With a practiced move, Lena slipped two fingers into her warm and waiting core and used the momentum behind her thigh to push in as deep as she could. Kara moaned appreciatively and lifted her free leg to wrap around behind Lena’s leg. She bucked her hips upwards again when Lena let her ruby lips mark her neck, no doubt leaving behind a mark or two which would require time to fade.

 

As she thrust her fingers and gyrated her hips to create more pressure, Lena felt Kara tense and coil beneath her, her breaths ragged and torn. It only took a few more thrusts before the blonde tensed completely and moaned loudly, her nails digging into the pale back above her as her hips kept up the rhythm.

 

Once she had come down, her fingers released their hold on Lena’s back and her body languidly sunk into the soft mattress beneath her. “Well.” She took a few more deep breaths as Lena placed kiss after kiss on her neck and chest. “That was. Wow.” She chuckled weakly, feeling Lena’s silent laughter as she pressed one last kiss to her shuddering chest.

 

“Wow is a good word for it.” Those green eyes met blue again, much being relayed through that glance alone.

 

They rested their foreheads together for a moment while they caught their breath, and then they kissed once more, tired bodies falling into each other and already pulling them towards sleep.

 

Lena rolled off of Kara, laying on her side so she could still look at the musician in her bed. Kara moved to prop herself on her side in a position to mirror the raven haired woman, a sure hand resting on a pale hip.

 

“Can I take you out tomorrow?” Weary blue eyes were slanting closed entirely of their own accord, but she waited to hear Lena’s response.

 

Of which the barista raised a hand and stroked glossy blonde hair behind a flushed ear before responding. “I would like that very much.”

 

Kara grinned lazily and she moved forward, nuzzling her nose into the crook of Lena’s neck and winding an arm around her waist. Lena just smiled softly as she felt sleep trying to claim her as well.

 

They fell asleep like that, with hopes for the future dancing in their heads and in the comforting embrace of someone who could turn their lives upside down and enrich them more than they could even anticipate.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs in order are as follows:
> 
> [Youth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QT5eGHCJdE) by Daughter  
> [Do Me Damage](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdrlCTKLbfw) by Digital Daggers  
> [Give](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FVoG_Gj0QU) by Hey Ocean!  
> [Something Wild](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytMqO-WQpQ4) by Lindsey Stirling  
> [Speeding Cars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3R0RHNHaU4) by Imogen Heap


End file.
